Assassins in Beacon
by Fr0stsh4dow
Summary: Follow the story of the twins ( Bálor and Elizabeth Frye brothers)( OC X ruby)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi guys thanks for the support in the first chapter lets get this show on the road

Pov Bálor

"This sucks" I said to myself holding my rifle tightly as I see 6 men in uniform entering a store called DUST UNTIL DAWN as I see a guy aiming a pistol to the worker

"Calm down" I said to myself number one lesson the assassins teached us stay hidden.

###time passes###

"Well red it is time to take my leave" said Roman trowing a red dust crystal at ruby. I use the steampunk ability on the crystal to seem like it it exploded. Roman takes this opportunity and climes up a ladder to a building

"This is boring lets get in the fight" I thought to my self, get my rife of the ground and parkoured to the building that Roman is going to be in. Ones Roman gets to the building Ruby and I aim are guns at Roman

"Surrender" I yelled at him

"Persistent" Roman says and a war bird (helicopter he got rescued by don't remeber name) appears out of no where quickly Roman climes on it.

"FUCK" I yelled

Roman throws another dust crystal and then laughs like a lunatic at the last second a hunters must be in her 40s with bold hair and glasses shields us with here dust the explosions rings my ears and I black out.

###minutes later###

I wake up in a room with 3 chairs and 1 table to my right I see Ruby nervous as I see the women how saved us hit the table with her whip

"But there is someone how would like to meet you 2" she said

I see Ozpin enter the room with his coffee in one hand and cookies in another. "Oh shit" i thought to my self

"Hi" Ozpin says

"Hello" says Ruby

"You have silver eyes" Ozpin says

###time passes by the conversation to lazy to write it###

"You were really quite Bálor" says Ozpin

"What can I say it was her moment to shine anyways are deal is done I image" I say

"Yes it is tomorrow you will get the air ship ride to Beacon alone side with your sisters do will be students in beacon" He says

"Thanks" I tell him

###time passes by an arrive to the cafe"

"You are late" says Jacob

"I know, tomorrow me and Elizabeth are going to beacon" I say

"We know Ozpin send us a message we made ur bags and wish u luck" says Evie

I quick go to my room change to pajamas and put my alarm at seven and look at social media before I go to sleep o get a knock on the door as I open the door I see a five year old girl with orange hair and fox ears with pjs there

"Daddy can I go to sleep with you" Riley asked

"Yeah" I answer

She quickly jump on my bed making a perfect leap on fait on my bed (good job Evie you teached her well) and get on the covers and so do I

"Riley your mom and I are going to beacon I will be back on the weekend" I tell her

" I don't want you to go" She yells and cries and starts kicking

I quickly hugger until she falls asleep by that time I already fell asleep

Thank you for reading I hope this does well sorry for any grammar problems I suck at writing thank you and see u later. I will let 4 people in the story but you guys have to create them

I will post when all the 4 people are up. I will let you be Assassin or Templar or none if your an assassin you wil be from another place but not from vale. Editor Diegolink45


	2. Profile

Hey guys it frost this is my first story so give me some love this is probably going to be a cross over of Rwby and Ac syndicated will be in the world of remment

I don't own any characters expected for Bálor, Elizabeth and Riley

Name: Balór Fyre

Age: 15

Race: Fanus dog (German Shepard)

Weapons: crane gun (carne, sword and assault rifle) assassin gualint (hidden blade, brass knocks, small canon the shots sleep dart, dart etc.) little trouble (m1 irons (revolver) plus knife (cod aw))

Semblance: 1 steam 2 eagle vision

From: Vale (has a British accent because he grew of with British)

Back story: left by his parents . Adopted by the creed (a.k.a crooks a.k.a assassin) Has two teachers Jacob Frye and Evie Frye (twins Evie older) has a a sister named Eliza same age .A daughter (not really);(read Riley's story for mor info) named Riley visits her every weekend 5 years old. Did jobs for the white fang left when they lost the heads. Knows Blake also went to Signal Academy so he knows ruby and yang before his arrival at Signal. Participated in the vytal festival won the vytal title (the USA title in rwby version) and remment title (intercontinental title) he bet phyras (the 3 years in a row strike) by winning the remment title

Riley's story: Dean found her when she was a a baby and has been talking care of her ever since with the help of Elizabeth often calls him dad and Elizabeth mom (she knows that she is not her real parents and that they are relatives.) She is a fox fanus. Child serves wants Riley causes Bálor didn't agree to some therms when he was adopted by the creed

Personality; loyal, strong, cool, caring and a lunatic, funny, smart

Fighting style: street brawl and know TKD

Team: RWBY

Hates: the Shcnee dust company, the way the white fang is operating, child services

Friends: ruby, yang, Blake, fox, velvet, coco, ren, Nora, Neptune, sun

Enemies: Carden and his crew, Jauna (personal) phyra (the streak) Weiss (Schnee) the Schnee company

Cloth Beacon: regular school uniform except for a beacon hats

Cloth as civilian or him self: like Aden pierce outfit but dark,

Cloth as assassin: Jacob (ac syndicate) style uniform except with jeans and has a half mask covering his face (eyes down) and steampunk googles

Abilitys: parkour, hacker, lock pick

Extra: in public treats Elizabeth like his girlfriend or sometimes cousin. Also secret sleep with ruby ones a week More if it is thunderstorms (stated with a thunderstorm no sex u perv)

Nickname: steampunk engender

(Semblance and jacket)

Name: Elizabeth Frye

Age: 15

Race: faunes dog (German Shepard)

Weapons: crane gun (sniper plus sword) assassin gaulent and trowing knifes

Semblance: eagle vision

From: Vale

Back story: left by his parents . Adopted by the creed (a.k.a crooks a.k.a assassin) Has two teachers Jacob Frye and Evie Frye (twins Evie older) has a a brother Bálor same age .A daughter (not really read Riley's story for more info) named Riley visits her every weekend. Along side with her brother she was the vigilant but took care more Vale city then one group (in other words police). Went to Signal Academy so she knows ruby and yang.

Personally: like Blake (rwby) but a bit more serif and elegant but not like Weiss also smart

Fighting style: elegant and TKD

Team: JNPR

Hates: the Shcnee dust company, the way the white fang is operating, child services

Friends: ruby, yang, Blake, fox, velvet, coco, ren, Nora, Neptune, sun

Enemies: Carden and his crew, Weiss (Schnee) the Schnee company

Cloth Beacon: regular dress with a scarf

Street clothing: under armor, jacket, jeans, combat boots, scarf

Assassin Clothing: Evie frye style robes, under armor

.

Abilitys: parkour, sneaking, lock pick

Extra: in public treats Dean like her boyfriend or sometimes cousin, trust yang and ruby.

Name: Riley Ambrose

Age: 5

Race: faunes fox (Orange ears)

Weapons: assassin gaulent and little trouble (to young to hold a sword

From: vale

Back story: left by parents adopted by Elizabeth and Bálor training under the wing of Evie and Jacob Frye

Personally: silly, childish, masher for her age

Fighting style: like her dad right now street brawler

Team: none

Hates: the Shcnee dust company, the way the white fang is operating, child services

Friends: unknown

Enemies: unknown

Clothing: sneakers, jeans and a t shirt

Ability: training them

Extra: knows Sam and Dean are not her real parents but still calls them mommy and daddy both Sam and Dean don't mind. Dean didn't change her last name thinks better her to dissed then me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys there is 3 places left. Guys I had a problem so my chapter two is my profile. Omg rwby season 3 October 23 or 26 don't remember

I woke up to the sound of my sister shaking me awake and yelling "get up" I looked at the time 5:30 "she always wakes me up early" I told my self. "Wow" I though to myself "Riley is asleep"

"Ok I am awake" I told her "I will be down there in 30 minutes don't wake up Riley"

Quickly I changed to my street clothes, equip all my weapons, did my hair (looks like Brat Pit form Inglorious Basterds), brush my teeth, gave Riley a kiss in the forehead

"I am going to miss u my little foxy" I whispered to her

Check my clock it read 6:00. I got my bags and went down stairs to see Jack, Evie, Elizabeth eating breakfast. I quickly joined in

"Bálor your awake" says Jacob

"Yeah next don't sent Elizabeth to wake me up would you mate" I said

"No cause u don't wake up" said Evie

"Guys can I ask you something" I said

"Sure" said the twins

"Can you take care and train Riley for me" I asked

"Sure" said Jacob "but when will you be back?"

"We will be back this weekend" says Elizabeth

"Well you guys have an airship to catch so hurt" said Jacob

We got ur stuff said good bye to Jacob and Evie. And got an to the airship platform and then got on the airship. I see Ruby and Yang enter the airship.

###flash back 10 years ago###

"Good morning students today I will introduce a new student" said the teacher "you can come in honey"

I see a girl short, red hair, silver eyes enter the room.

"M-my nam-e is Ruby" she said nervously "I am f-ro-m patch"

"Lovely" I said to myself "I got a hottie"

"Please Ruby take a seat with Juane" the teacher says

She moves to Juanes desk and sits next to me him and have a quick chat before the teacher starts the class.

### Lunch time###

"You know Elizabeth I chose take to Ruby she seems nice" I tell her"

"Who the girl you were drooling about" she replied

My face turns red I quickly punch her light and walk to were Ruby is before being stopped being punched in the balls by Juane

"Don't you dare talks to her" he treated me

"I am sorry Romeo I want to her not you" I replied

He angrily tries to hit me but I blocked the punch. And deliver a counter attack.

"I don't want to fight you are not wroth my time" I tell him

He takes me down and we start fighting until I see Ruby yelling at us to stop l did an was taken to the principles office.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" he yells at me

"He punched me first" I said

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR THE ONE THE STARTED THE FIGHT SO YOU EXPELED!" He yells

"I don't need your school" I leave and lift a finger at him

As I walk out off the office I see a 7 year old girl with blond her come up to me

"So your the one the for Ruby " she says

"Yep I just wanted to talk to her" I say pissed

"Well I am her older sister Yang" she says

"Shit" I coursed "Did I do something wrong "

"No you want to hangout with me" Yang says

"Sure" I say

After 10 years of being best friends we knew each other well I never talk to Ruby. Yang was my only friend and she hangout with me and Elizabeth alone because we didn't like big groups. But she informed me of Ruby and other things.

###back to the present###

"Bálor" says Elizabeth

"Yeah sorry I spaced out" I said

"Let me guess because of Ruby" she says

"Yep" I said

The airship lands and we see Jaune throwing up

"Ok I said lovely welcome to beacon, sis I am going to check the area ok?" I asked

"Sure" she said

I parkour all the way to the tallest point in beacon and see the beautifully view "lovely" I said before and explosion explodes "things get interesting" I thought and make my way to a tree near the explosion and hide, eavesdrop on the conversation. I see Ruby getting in an argument with a Schee "holy shit Ruby what did you do" I thought to my self activate eagle vision to see a faunes enter the conversation.

...and questionable allies" says the cat faunes

"What what" says Weiss

Ruby laughs a little because of Weiss is face

I drop from the tree and says

"Oh and don't forget the way there "rooms" are worst then being trapped in prison trust me"

"We're the hell did you come from" says Weiss

" oh I was climbing a tree when I heard a heartless voice loss her cool and chose to join but I am afraid I am to late" I point at the cat faunas who is now leaving.

"Ok just leave me alone ok." Weiss replays

"Sure don't really care about heartless bastards anyways" I replay

She gets her stuff and leaves

"Thank you for your help" she says

"Your welcome" I say

"Want to walk" she asks shyly

"Yeah sure" I say

We walk near to the auditorium.

"My name is Ruby Rose and I have this baby" she shows me her weapon

"Cool I have this babies" I show here my weapons

We enter the room to see Yang and Elizabeth saving a spot for me and Ruby. We hear Ozpin speech. Then we all head to rest to change and go to sleep in the auditorium. I get my sleeping bag and put it down and I see Elizabeth put it down as well. But before I go and check on Ruby a bump in to a white hair hunter and wolf ears

" hey watch it" he tells me

"Sorry mate" I offer him a hand and he accepts

" my name is Felix Walker I from Vacuo" he says

"Names Bálor Frye mate" I say we shake hands

"Hey are you Fr0stsh4dow" He says

Elizabeth comes in the conversation

"And you Mistress Frye?" He says

"Yep bl4ckph4nt0m" we hug him

"Long time hasn't it mate" I say

"Long time" he says

We catch up and Felix leaves to his sleeping bag.

"See you later guys I am going to sleep peace" he says

"Peace" we replay

I look at Ruby and see my nightmare come to life. Jaune and Ruby are kissing. "Oh shit" I curse

###a few minutes later###

"It's raining bad" I say to my self will looking out on the window I go to my bed to think of probities on how Ruby can be my girlfriend. Suddenly I feel someone trip on me I quickly catch he/she a few inches before hitting Elizabeth in the gut.

"Good thing I caught you before Elizabeth rippers your head off" I said

"Your the guy how save me" she says

"Yes Ruby it was me" I say "Can I ask were you were going." I ask

"No were just Juanes bed I am scared of lightning storms" she says

"He your al ready on me so why don't you fall asleep with me" I say

"My sister will kill you" she says

"No she won't" I replay "if she does I will take all the responsibility ok?"

"Ok" she says

We both lay in my sleeping bag and fall asleep hugging each other. "Man I am sleeping with my crush and I like it" I say to my self

Thank for all the support so far by the way the names bl4ckph4nt0m, fr0stsh4dow were are code name in the white fang.


	4. Chapter 3

I wake up with Ruby still in my bed hugging me a I am about to leave to get changed when I hear Ruby in a low voice say "stay." So I stay until she wakes up.

"Morning" I say to Ruby who has her face red as a tomato

"Mo-morning" she says

"Ruby want to get breakfast?" I ask her

"Sure can Yang come with us?" She asks

"Sure" I say

I go to were Yang is sleeping and find her asleep, I get my scroll and my headphones. I put the headphones on Yang. Next I select the song angle with a shotgun.

AHHHHH! Yang yells throwing my scroll across the room

Ruby and I start laughing. Pick up my scroll and headphones. Then me and Ruby take of running will Yang behind us ready to kill.

###Cafetirea###

We enter the room to see a lot of tables and chairs. People chatting and looks like there having a good time.

"Hello Bálor" says Elizabeth

Ahhhhhh! I yell "we're did you come from?" I ask Elizabeth

"Well I awoke at the same time you woke up but I left my eyes closed and listen to everything you lads were talking about and I follow you and her I am." Says Elizabeth

"Finally I found someone who I know." Says a boy with blond hair, blue jeans, hoddie and a sword

Jaune I taught to my self.

"See you later Ruby" I say "I am going to get some breakfast."

"Ok?" She replays confused

I walk down to where breakfast is being served and I get some French toast put maple syrup and brown sugar on it. Next I get some scrambled eggs and finally I get some orange juice. Just when I was going to find somewhere to sit I hear some one calling me. I turn around and see Felix, Elizabeth and Yang on a table. I go and sit down with them and start eating my breakfast.

"So I heard there making teams" Felix says

"Yeah I wish we can be in the same team" Yang says

" I don't know I think we should meet new people" I says

"True" Says Elizabeth

I check my scroll and see a message from Ozpin that says "Need you and Elizabeth in my office now" reads the text. Me and Elizabeth get up from the table to and make my way to the office

###Ozpins offices###

I knock on the door

"Come in mr. and ms. Frye." he says

We come in the a nice offices and Ozpin sitting in his chair with his coffee and Goodwitch to his right.

"Did we do something wrong" I say

"No no no" says Ozpin "I need your help"

"What type of help." Says Elizabeth

"As you now know we will be sending the students to the forest and we want you to take care of them" says Goodwitch

"How so" I say

" We don't want them to die so if there is any time you think there in harm you will save them" says Goodwitch

"What about teams" asks Elizabeth

"You aril needed to get the artifacts" says Ozpin

"Ok that sounds good" I replay

"Well it's time for you to go to the cliff now go" says Ozpin

###Cliff###

After hearing Ozpins speech I turn to Elizabeth and say

"Wish you luck"

"Don't die" she replays

I smile a little as I get launched in the air. In the are I get my grappling hook and shot the top of a tree once I do I rappel down to a tree branch. And start free running. I hide once in a will to not be found by anyone. I go to the place were must people land and text Ozpin "everyone landed safely." When I hear a familiar voices yelling at me. Well I got caught I have to follow rules so

"I coming down Felix stop yelling something could kill us" I say

"Sorry man I need to get your attention" says Felix

"Well you got my attention." I say

"Do you know were to go?" He ask

"Let me clime a tree and I will tell you." I says and start climbing a tree and see that the places with the relics is in the north. I jump down from the tree.

"We go north" I say

So we go to the north kill some grim and see the temple and go to the relics.

"What pieces should we get" He asks

"White king" I pick up the piece I hear foot steps

"Felix aim your gun six o'clock" I tell him

We aim are guns and see Elizabeth with a girl around the age of 17 blond hair

"Can you lower your guns" says the girl

"Sure" we lower or guns

"Hi my name is Bálor this Felix and you already meet Elizabeth what is your name?" I ask her

"My name is Lucy you punk and remember it" Lucy says

"I been supporting her for I long time" says Elizabeth

Elizabeth gets the white King. Suddenly we hear a Nevermor scream

"Oh shit" I curse "that Nevermor is coming for us I have an idea me and Elizabeth will take the top of the temple you two shot from below got everyone use your guns on it"

"What ever" replays Lucy

"Ok reply Elizabeth and Felix

The Nevermor start circling us after a few rounds of shooting the creature and it diving at us. I hear Lucy yell

"This is use less" she says

"Lucy are those sticks" I ask

"Yes why? She says

"I have an idea Felix get it to go trough the middle of the temple Elizabeth use your smoke bombs I will use my steam power to try and blind it, We all jump in and use it as a ride to beacon it's got a spot we can shot I will shot it got it." I say

"Yeah" they reply

Elizabeth and I get ready to throw are smoke plus steam on the Nevermor and Lucy get ready. Felix gets its attention by shooting it and and yelling "my mom can fly faster then you and she is handcap." That got the Nevermor pissed (I think) Felix climbs to the top with us we use are smoke and steam on it blinding it and we all jumpng Lucy controls the grim and flys us to Beacon.

###Beacon###

We all jump of the grim and leave the stick activate and on his weak point and jump off. And see the grim blow up to pieces

###aditorium###

"Juane Arc, Pyra Nicos, Ren Lie and Nora Valsomething (don't remember her last name.) from now on hype will be team JNPR lead by Jaune." Jaune looks surprised "good luck."

"Ruby Rose Wiesse Shncee, Blake Belladonna, Yang hai long from now on you will be team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose." Wiesse looks surprise Yang hugs Ruby and Juane jumps on the stage and Kiss Ruby for a full minute. Juane breaks the kiss. I give Ruby a hug and tell her "we meet ten years ago" and break the hug

"And finally Bálor Frye, Elizabeth Frye, Felix Walker, Lucy Armstrong you will now be known as team BLEF lead by Bálor." Elizabeth hugs me and then breaks the hug, I see Yang running to me and the gives me a bear hug

"Yang I stop I am die" I yell at her

"oh sorry" She says breaks the hug and gets of the stage

Ruby comes and gives me a kiss in the check and tell me

"I remember who you are and thank you for stoping when I told" she tells

"Your welcome" I tell her

After the assembly we all go to are dorms. I open the door my team behind me and see Riley jumping on a bed.

'Riley what are you doing here !' I ask her (well more like yelling.)

'Oh papa you left your brass knuckles and hidden blade and I chose to bring you them Ozpin let me stay until the weekend that's when the airship is arriving' Riley says

'You are a pig you now' says Lucy

'No I am not' I say 'I will give you the fast version I found Riley in a box and toke care of her ever since and I didn't give her to the orphaning because she a faunes and would be treated worst'

'Why didn't you tell me about her' asks Felix

'She's my secret" I reply

'I am tired can I sleep with mama' Riley asks

'Sure' I Replay

After that we all go to sleep but before I do I send a message to Ozpin saying 'thx for letting my little foxy stay' and I fall asleep

Hey guys fr0st here 2 places left next chapter character profil 2


	5. Character profiles 2

Name: Felix Walker

Age: 16

Race: Faunes (Wolf)

Weapons: Battle axe/ Sniper rifle, electric gauntlet, and grapple dagger

From: White Fang

Back story: Dad was a general in the white fang. When the organization became violent I escaped with my sister Velvet. One week before I entered beacon I killed my dad. During the process I lost a arm but now I've got a robotic arm.

Personality: cold blooded, silent, funny, caring, protective, mostly unnoticed

Fighting style: soldier style and TKD

Team: BLEF

Hates: Carden and his crew, The white fang

Friends: every one except Carden and his crew

Enemies: the white fang, and Carden and his crew

Clothing: Jeans, robotic arm, white shirt, dark blue shoes, white hair, grey eyes, grey jacket, and diamond necklace (given by his mother).

Ability: sensing people's prescience, predicting people's attacks, and the twin dragon move

Sister: Velvet

His father died with regret

Name: Lucy Armstrong

Age: 16

Race: human

Weapons: RPG/ spear and a lot of grandes

From: atlas

Back story: her family are generals and she follows in there footsteps.

Personally: rude, punk, anger, short tempered (like Olivia Armstrong from fullmetal alchemist brotherhood

Fighting style: military style

Team: BLEF

Hates: white fang Carder and his crew

Friends: Everyone

Enemies: everyone

Clothing: military jeans, black leather jacket, black leather gloves and military boots

Ability: to double her strength for a few minutes

Extra: she has 1 brother, 1 sister and both parents


	6. Chapter 4

I wake up to the sound of Riley jumping on my bed. I get her of my bed and to the washroom.

"Did you bring your bag?" I ask her  
"Yeah I did papa" she responds  
"Ok then take a shower and do your hair or do whatever girls your age do in the washroom and don't wake anybody up would you" I tell her

She nods and closes the washroom's door.

###Five minutes later###

The washroom's door opens and Riley comes out with her regular clothes.  
"You look pretty" I tell  
"Thanks" she replies  
"Hey Riley" she looks at me "two things use one of dads hats to cover your fox ears. Two I am going to take a shower ok" I tell she nods  
After a few minutes of me taking shower I put on my school outfit. See everyone awake.

"Morning" I tell my team  
"Don't morning me you punk" Lucy replies  
"Morning" Elizabeth replies  
"Hey" Felix replies  
"Ok guys so today we have grim class in the morning so everyone take a bath or something and get your school uniform on" I tell my team they all nod  
"Riley I think you should wait here I will pick you up when it's time for breakfast ok?" I ask  
"Ok daddy" Riley replies

####15 minutes later###  
We are all in class suddenly we see team RWBY and team JNPR exates. They all take a sit them RWBY in front of us.

"Hunters, huntress" the teacher winks ("really old man" I think told myself) creates of grim how will like nothing then to feast on your soul. That's why we train, but first a story when I was a boy... .blah" I put on my headphones and listen to music.

"Now witch one of you thinks there a hunter in training " asks the teacher I take of my headphones

"I do" Weiss raises her hand and head down to the arena and stands infront of a cage.

"Let the fight begin" says the teacher.

####After the match####

Weiss storms of and Ruby following from behind. "Shoot I got to pick up Riley" I thought to my self and go to my dorm. Before I open the door I see Ruby crying on her dorm door.

"Hey Ruby y-" I was about ask when I get hugged by Ruby is crying on my shoulder

To: Yang Xai Long  
From: Bálor Frye  
"Yang your sister is crying were infront of the dorm door come as fast as you can I will confer her" send the message

I wait a few seconds later she replies  
To: Bálor Frye  
From: Yang Xai Long  
"Ok but if I find out that you hurt her or you if you do you know what I will be sure to kick you ass."

I closed my scroll and ask Ruby who is now a bit calmer  
"So are you ok?" I ask  
"Do you think I am I good leader?" she ask  
"No because it's just been one day and I know Ozpin chose you because your plan to kill the nevermore was effective and you lead your team to victory" I tell her

Before Ruby can replay Yang comes running and bear hugs Ruby I just enter my dorm and see Riley playing on her scroll.

"Ready to go" I ask Riley  
"Yep" She replay and puts her hat on and we make are way to the cafeteria

###Friday after school###

Riley, Elizabeth and me get of the ship and wait for our train to arrive. When the train arrives we hop on and make are way to the head quarters were Sir. Green, Evie and Jacob. We open the door and to see Jacob and Evie fighting.

"What is it now?" I asked Sir. Green  
"There trying to see who is the better fighter" Respond Sir. Green  
"10 lien on Jacob" I bet  
"10 lien on Evie" Elizabeth bets  
"10 lien they tie" Riley bets

As Jacob and Evie hit the last punch they are both get KO. I pay Riley the her ten lie so does Elizabeth.

"I will carry Evie to her room some get Jacob to his." I tell them as I pick up Evie and carry her bride style.

I carry Evie to her room and leave her on her bed. I decide to check on her wounds but I see that he ora is doing most of the healing. "She needs sleep" I think to myself and go to my room and start unpacking after I finishing unpacking I pick up my scroll and see I have one new message I check the message and see it's from Ruby.

To: Bálor Frye  
From: Ruby Rose  
Hi Bálor he you want to hang out I am I vale I was thinking if you wanted to go to a café just you and me.

To: Ruby Rose  
From: Bálor Frye  
Yeah sure can you pick me up on train station Grimcap I know a café near by it's a two minute walk from the station. That okay?

From: Ruby Rose  
To: Bálor Frye  
Ok wait YOUR ON A TRAIN COOL! I LOVE TRAINS! Ok I will be there in five minutes

From Bálor Frye  
To: Ruby Rose  
Yep I will be there in 5 minutes wait for me in the entrance.

I get my stuff and go to the head quarters and see Sir. Green, Elizabeth and Riley on the sofa. "Bored" I thought to myself

"Guys I am going to Café Vale" I told everyone as the train stop at the station

I get of the train and head my way to the entrance were I see Ruby with her headphones on listening to music "I didn't know she listened to music" I thought to myself. I tap her shoulder she takes of her headphones

"Hey" I told her  
"Hi" Ruby answered  
"You want to go to the café now or do you just want to stay here?" I ask her  
"Yeah I think we should go" she replay and we start walking to the café  
"Why did you come of a train?" Ruby asked  
"I live in a train with my family" I respond  
"Why do you live in a train?" Ruby asked  
"I never asked really it just I was raised in the streets and live in a train." I respond  
"Why were you raised in the streets?" Ruby asked  
"I will tell when we get to the café ok?" I ask her  
"Sure" Ruby

The first thing you see when you enter the café is that humans and faunaes are eating together and working together. We chose a seat near the window. A bunny fuanaes comes up to take are order.

"I will like a late and a cinnamon roll please" I tell the waiter  
"Sure thing Mr. Frye what will your girlfriend like?" She asks  
"Velmet she is not my girlfriend" I tell  
"I am sorry" Velmet reply shyly  
"Do worry about it, Ruby do want anything?" I ask  
"A coffee with two sugar, two creams and three cookies" Ruby tells Velmet  
"Ok I will be back in a few minutes" Velmet replies

She walks away to the kitchen to get our order  
"How do you know the waiter?" She asks  
"She's a friend of mines sister, me and Felix save this places from being destroyed by some fauneas haters" I tell Ruby  
"That's true" says Felix

Me and Ruby jump from are seats and yell "WERE DID YOU COME FROM!"

"I say Bálor come in so I wanted to say hi" says Felix  
"Well you scared us" I said "Do you and Velmet want to come sit with us?"  
"It's my break so why not" says Felix "Vel's break is right now so she can sit with us if she wants to"

Velmet comes with our food

"Thank Velmet do want to sit with us I hear it's your break" I tell Velmet  
"Sure" she gets a chair and sits with us.  
"Rubies I forgot to tell you something this café does not discrimate of race, how much money have, if you like your own gender, its pet pet friendly and the owners of the café are Velmets and Felix parents ."  
"Wow" Ruby replies "I have a question are a Felix and Velmet related?"  
"Yeah Velmet is my sister that I love so much" replies Felix  
"I was adopted by Felix's parents when I was a baby." Velmet tells Ruby

After we ate our food and thanked Felix and Velmet. I pay for the food and we leave to the train station.  
"Thanks for taking me out this was fun" I tell Ruby "I am going to wait for my train is anyone picking you up?"  
"Yang is picking me up" Ruby says

Just when we were about to take a sit we see yang with her bike stop infront of

"Ruby ready to go?" Yang ask  
"Wait I have to do something" Ruby replies  
"What ar- before I finished Ruby kiss me in lip I kiss her back. I break the kiss and give her a hug.

I am sorry I didn't upload earlier I was places this weekend. I tried to do this chapter long.


	7. Chapter 5

###a few weeks later###

"Things have changed ever since the train station "thing" Ruby and I have been getting along great, Ruby things as me as a brother. With the family everything is been fine Riley's birthday is a few weeks and i want to buy her something that can help her climb she is been saying she's got problems climbing lately I have to talk to Elizabeth about it."

After Juanes manslaughter by Carter Ms Goodwitch address the class

"Students you can see mr. Arcs aura has dropped in the red, In a tournament style a ref will end the match Mr. Arc you been here for a few weeks I advise you to look at your aura and makes wise decision. Remember the vital festival is a few months away other kingdoms arrive in Vale so keep practicing." Goodwitch says.

###lunch time###

After nora's tells us her amazing dream she had with Ren beating a bunch of Grim. Ruby and Pyra were looking at Juane a lot.

"Juane are you ok?" Pyra asks.

"Yeah why?" Jaune asks.

"It's just you don't look ok" Ruby says.

"Guys it's ok" Juane smiles and a thums up.

"Mounty dammit you look like Elizabeth when she is trying to sing death metal fun fact she hates it and try's to give me a fake smile" I yell at him.

We turn around to see Carder and his crew bullying Velmet. I look at Felix he gives me the "don't fuck with me face."

"Juane, Carder has been picking on you since day one" Pyra said.

"He just likes to play around" Juane says.

"Play around I will play with his mother fucking corpse when he is dead" says Felix.

"Now your talking my language" says Lucy.

"He is bullying you" says Ruby.

" Name one time his bullied me" Juanes says.

"Juane if you ever got a problem just ask" Says Pyra.

"Oh will break his legs" Nora says.

"Fuck yeah!" me Felix and Lucy yell.

"Guys it's ok he is not only a jerk to me his a jerk to everyone" Juane says.

"Please stop" Velvet says as we see carder pulling Velmets ear.

"I CANT FUCKING STAND IT!" Says Felix.

"Felix I got this Lucy and Elizabeth calm him down" I say as Lucy and Elizabeth try restrain him.

I go over to Carder's table.

"All right you mother fucking cunts you got two opinions one you let the rabbit go or two I send to the hospital." I say.

"Jajaja lets see if you can take a hit" Carder goes for a punch I block it grab his arm. Another one of the crew tries to kick me I use Carder as a human shield, I let go of Carter and his KO.

"Ok I will give a chance to run and you better run 1" they grab Carter and carry him out of the lunch hall.

"Vel you ok?" I ask.

"My ears hurt" she says.

"Let's go with your brother I have a first aid kid in my dorm I am going to get and fix your ear ok" I tell her "and don't touch your ear."

I run to my dorm open the door and get the first aid kit and go back to the mess hall were Velvet is sitting with Felix.

"Ok velvet let me take a look at you ok?" I ask she nods.

I take a look at her ears a few cuts look like knife cuts "was she trying to cut here ears off?" I thought to my self

"Ok this is going to hurt" I put alcohol on her cuts.

"Aaa Aaa!" Velvet yells.

" I am just cleaning your cuts so they can heal good" I say.

After I am done cleaning Velvet ears the bell rings "Class" I think to myself

###class###

"...Now witch one of you has been discriminated do to your fuanes heritage" A few people in the class raise there hands "dreadful simple dreadful this starts Violence look at the White Fang now witch one of you can give me the answer of the 3 year."

Weiss raise her hand "the battle of Fort Castle"

"Yes now witch one of you can tell me the advance the fauneas had of General Acuck?"

Carder wakes up Jaune.

"Hey!" Juane says.

"Mr. Arc finally participating" says Oblick "what's the answer?"

After Pyras useless binoculars moves Juane answers.

"Binoculars" Juane says.

The class laughs.

"Carder will you like to give us the option on the topic" says Oblick.

"Well it's easer to train and animal then a soldier" Says Carder.

"Well it will be hard to train you." I say.

The class laughs.

"Mr. Frye the answer." says Oblick.

"I will like to give an example" I activate my eagle vision.

"Night vision" I say.

"Correct" Oblick says.

"He was inexperienced and make the decision to attack the fauneas in there sleep his army was destroyed and him captured if he payed attention in class he wouldn't be remembered as such a fail" says Blake.

Carder get of his chair in anger and gives everyone "the I will kill you" look. I offer Blake a fist bump she accepts.

"Mr. Windchester please take your sit." Says Oblick as he goes to Jaune " You and can see me after class for extra reading now moving on..."

###class ends###

I grab my stuff and head to my dorm. Once there I finishing my homework get a snack bar and eat it. When suddenly I get a text from Yang.

To: Bálor Frye

From: Yang Xai Long

Hey Wiess, Blake, Pyra, Ren, Nora, Juane, Felix, Velmet, Lucy, Elizabeth and me are going to the bar you want to come?

To: Yang Xia Long

From Bálor Frye

No thanks I am bit sleepy were is Ruby?

To: Bálor Frye

From: Yang Xai Long

She is her dorm she is asking if she can go to your dorm don't you dare have you know what on her.

To: Yang Xia Long

From Bálor Frye

Yeah sure she come becareful and don't drink to much il make you a greasy breakfast and some coffee.

I hear a knock on the and see Ruby a bag and her dog pillow in her hand.

"Hi" she says.

"You look cute" I say.

"Thank you" she says.

"Come in" she comes in.

She sits on my desk and i get a chair from the other desks.

"So do want some cookies?" I ask.

"Yes please" she says.

I get some Oreos for her and give her the Oreos. I get my guitar and start tuning it.

"You play the guitar?!" She asks.

"Yep regular and electric" I tell her.

"Cool" she says.

"Wait I have to do a warm of melody then I can play a song" I say.

I play guns and roses sweet kid o' mine melody "1"

"Ok done" I say.

"Can you play a song?" She asks.

"Yeah what song do you want any way?" I asked.

"I don't know you choose" she says.

I play the song "Ain't no rest for the wicked" cage elephant "2"

"Cool song" she says.

"Me and Elizabeth we do a good duet she is the better singer then me I am the guitar man." I say

"Is Elizabeth your girlfriend?" She asks "it's just you guys look like a couple"

"We do well she is my sister" I tell her.

"omgiamsorryithoughtshewasyourgirlfriendiamsosorry" She says fast before turning red.

"It's ok Ruby" I say "hey do you want me to sleep with you or I sleeping in the sleeping bag."

"You can sleep with me" she says she turns more red.

"Hey Ruby do me a favor and change in the bathroom I will change her" I ask her.

"Sure" Ruby says.

I change from my school clothes to my my pjs but when I am about to put my shirt on ,Ruby opens the bathroom door with her pjs on and see her in shock.

"What happened to your back?" She asks in shock.

"Can we sit down in the bed first?" I ask.

She nods

###Flashback###

"Felix are you sure this is the area" I ask him.

"Yeah you have to make your way in some how." Felix says.

I use eagle vision to see my opinion. One of the guards controls the doors. I choose to knock out a guard and take his clothes. I put them on "they fit" i think to myself. I enter the prison and go to the control room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"The boss said its time to switch" I reply.

"No it-" he is cut by the boss saying "switch"

"Ok" the guard says.

I take out my scroll and check for the fuanaes I have to free. I find all of there doors. Open them that sounded the alarm so i just open everyone's door.

"Everyone out out" I yelled.

The guards come out with nightstick, the prisoners out number them a riots starts.

"Felix" I whispered in my head piece "I need back up the op is fucked"

"Ok sending reinforcements wait 5 minutes" says Felix.

Suddenly someone gets me from the back and knocks me out. When I wake up I am in a dark room with all the lights out i look at myself and see that I am handcuffed to a chair. The door opens and I see a white figure stand infront of me.

"I don't think your are my date" I said.

"Shut up" she said "I will integrate you and you will tell me everything"

"I got to buy time so I can rescued" I thought to myself.

"Sure thing ice queen" I tell her as I get hit in the back by a baton.

"Fuck!" I yelled in pain.

"We're did you learn that name" she said

"Crow told me if I ever found you to call you ice queen" I said.

"Second question why are you here" she said

I stay quiet

"Well I got to change weapons" she said.

She get a whip and starts hitting me in the back with the whip. Suddenly the door explodes and we see white fang members come in knock out the interrogator and pick me up.

"It's ok Bálor" she said as I passed out.

###Hospital####

I wake up in a room "white" I thought to myself "must be in a hospital"

"Hello sir my name is Doctor Ramos" the middle aged man said "you have four broken ribs and a lot of scars in your back" he said.

As he showed me a picture of my back it looks like shit.

"How long will the healing process last?" I asked.

"good news we can fix your back bones, bad news you have a month of recovery" he said.

### back to the present###

"..." Said Ruby "YOUR A FUANES I DIDN'T KNOW AND YOU HAVE MUSCLES?" She asks

"I hide my ears with my hat." I said as I put on my shirt" I just keep myself in shape."

"We should get to know more about each other" I said "let's play a game if you have done what I have done say 'I have' or something like that. Its called "Never Have I Ever"

"Sure" she said giving me a smile.

"My parents are dead" I said.

"Me to" she said sadly.

"Sorry" I said.

"Don't worry" she said.

"I never had a cookie eating contest" she said I didn't say I.

"I have a daughter" I said.

"Wait you had you know what!" Ruby yelled.

"No she is adopted" I said.

"Ok" she said.

"Don't worry I am a good guy" I said.

"I carried my sister drunk out of bar" she.

"Me to" I said.

"I sang with my sister in a bar" I said.

"I haven't" she said.

"I never had you know what" she said.

"I haven't" I said.

After a few minutes of playing we decided to got to sleep. We both lay in my bed coddled up and I hug her tight she hugs me not that as tight (because of my back) and we fall asleep.

Hey guys another chapter complete I am almost done with season 1 I will try my best to get to season 3 as fast as I can talk everyone for the support I am think of making another story but just RWBY no crossover thank and bye.

"1" watch?v=1w7OgIMMRc4

"2" watch?v=U631FGnXDXY

Editor: I'm the editor I play as Felix or at least that's my role


	8. I am not dead

hey I am not dead just my editor has been having exams and Christmas break. That's why we haven't been uploadingand my phone broke chapter 7 was there not edited we have chapter 6 but it's been ing edited thank you

-fr0st


	9. Chapter 6

I wake up with Ruby still cuddled up in my arm I get out of Rubies hug and I put a pillow were I was. I check my scroll and see an unread messages I find out it was send at 12:00 am

From: Elizabeth Frye

To: Bálor frye

Hey Bálor everyone is back in the dorms. Yang told me that she would pick up Ruby at 7.

From: Bálor Frye

To: Elizabeth Frye

Hey can you take care of Ruby I am going to get breakfast. I'll be back.

I see that every one of my teammates is asleep. I go in the bathroom and change to my school outfit and out go for breakfast. I go to the lunch hall but before I leave team JNPR Nora, Ren, Pyra charge at me pin me to the ground. (Nora my right at arm, Ren my left arm and Pyra on everything else).

"Now tell me where Ruby is or I will kill you," says Juane holding his sword.

"I don't know" I said, "You piece of- aaaaaa!" I yell as Juane cuts me with a knife I mange to over power Ren and block the knife from cutting my eye.

"Now tell me where she is," Juane says.

"In her room" I lie as Juane cuts my right check and throws his knife a few inches from my face

"Now was that so hard?" Juane said as Pyra knocks me out

###Infirmary###

I wake up in Beacon's infirmary. I look around and see one that I am in a hospital bed and also Lucy in a nurse uniform.

"Lucy was doctor here?" I ask her.

"He is coming you punk," she said as doctor comes in.

"Doctor Ramos?" I ask.

"Hello Mr. Fyre been a long time hasn't?" He says.

"Yes it has so what up with me?" I asked.

"Right, 1. - Your right check you has two cuts one five inches another one inch, from your forehead down to your left cheek is 15 inches you were saved nothing happened to you were saved by half an inch" he said.

"How long will I be here?" I asked.

"Your aura seem to heal a lot of your wounds but for safety you will stay here until next afternoon." Dr. Ramos said.

"Ok doctor and thank you." I said.

I fall asleep. After falling asleep I wake up the next morning and I my scroll and text Elizabeth.

From: Bálor Frye

To: Elizabeth Frye

Hey I am in infirmary I am going to stay here until next afternoon.

From: Elizabeth Frye

To: Bálor Frye

Ok I am coming.

I start to play Grand theft Dust a few minutes later Elizabeth comes in the room.

"Hey Eli-" I was cut before Elizabeth gives me a hug.

"I didn't know were you were and I was scared" Elizabeth said and started crying.

"They have to do more than this to kill me." I said.

"So what happened?" she asks get the tears of her eyes.

"Team JNPR attacked me, Juane gave me the cuts." I said.

"I will kill him, no one hurts my brother." She said as she checks the clock.

"Crap I have to go." She said as she gives a hug.

###A few minutes later###

I get a message from Yang I decided to check it

To: Bálor Frye

From: Yang Xia Long

Hey Bálor where are you we need to talk about Ruby.

To: Yang Xia Long

From: Bálor Frye

Ok I am in infirmary

Yang enters the room running.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You first" she said.

"Got attacked by team JNPR, what happened with you," I asked.

"Oh shit, by the way you look like a badass" she said.

"You should check my back anyways what happened," I said.

"Juane cut Ruby in the arm" she says.

"WHAT!" I yelled, "Are you sure?"

"Ruby told me her self" Said Yang "She said if I anger Juane he cuts me that's what she said plus I took a picture of her arms" she shows me the picture

The picture shows Ruby's arm there are multiple cuts all over her arms. I got angry.

"THATS IT I AM GOING TO KILL THAT PUNK" I said.

"I be grown on you have I" said Lucy.

"Sure you did" I said, "you grew on me anyways."

"By the way there going to be a party at team JNPR dorm to celebrate Juanes first know kill." She said.

"When?" I asked.

"In 30 minutes you should change your clothes. They may think your sick or something." Yang said.

"Yeah see you there." I said.

"By the way the doctor says your clear." Lucy said.

"Hey are you going to the party?" I asked.

"Of course I am I don't want to be here and take care of you" she said.

I get off my bed and head out my room once there I open the door grab my "street clothes ", take off the hospital thing, and put on my street clothes. I get my scroll and my speakers and head out. I get my scroll and send Yang a message

To: Yang Xia long

From: Bálor Frye

Hey you want me to pick you up and where is the party?

To: Bálor Frye

From: Yang Xia Long

You can pick me and Ruby up Wiess got ready a few hours ago and Blake is out but ready

I knock on team RWBY's door and see Ruby open the door she is wearing her usual clothing except she's got makeup on her face.

"Ruby if your trying to impresses someone please don't wear makeup, " I said.

Ruby punches me in the elbow

"Ouch" I say, "what was the that for?"

"O come on you're a big boy you can handle a punch" she says

I enter the room surprise it's clean. Except for the bunk bed that look unstable. Ruby offers me a sit and I sit.

"Where is Yang?" I ask Ruby.

"She is in the restroom she is changing her clothes." Ruby says.

"But she look's fine." I said.

"You don't understand," she said as yang came out.

"You... Look good." I said.

"Thanks Bálor let go we are going to Juanes dorm that's all" she said.

Once we all got ready we went to where the party was going to be held. We knocked on the door. Nora opens the door with a smile.

"Hey guys you're the last to come so come in." Nora says

We enter the dorm and see cans of beer, speakers, someone's scroll near the speaker, chips and salsas. First thing I do is take the scroll out of the speakers put my scroll in and put the song twin skeletons(room NYR) fall out boy (1), I get my canteen the has soda and take a drink.

"So Juane that's cool you killed a grim" I said "I got my first kill when I was five years old my daughter already got her first grim."

"Cool" said Juane.

"So what are we going to do." Yang asks.

"We ordered pizza" said Pyra.

"Then we can play truth or dare." Said Ruby as she said leaning on on Juane's chest. I close my fist in anger Elizabeth gives me the 'calm down' hand sign. 'Jealous' yang gives that hand sign

"Yeah sure why not" yang says.

A few minutes later the pizza arrived. We all get a slice and start eating.

"So who is going first" asks Felix.

"I'll go first" says Juane " truth or dare" he asks Ruby.

"Truth" says Ruby.

"Why did you choose me?" Juane asks

"I don't know you're different" Ruby answers

"Bálor truth or dare" She asks me

"Dare," I say

She comes close to me and whispers

"I want to talk to you about something in private" she says

Answer by giving her a kiss in the check and nod to her. After a few thruth or dare and finshing are pizza we all head out I get my scroll from the streak and get head to the dorms.

###Morning###

I get up, gave my clothing, go take a shower and gave my scroll and wallet and head out the airship.

###At the airship###

I get my scroll and send Elizabeth a message.

To: Elizabeth Frye

From: Bálor Frye

I am going to dust till dawn I am going to get Elizabeth her present.

Once of the airship I head to dust till dawn I go to the "make a weapon section" I decided to use ice picks that turn in to 7-5 pistols, I choose lightning dust and set it to a low voltage to stun. I head out and pay. When I am out to head to Beacon I see team Rwby and I decided to follow them to I climb a building and follow them by rooftop. As there following a monkey Faunus as Wiess bumps into a girl with ginger hair

"Salutations" says the mysterious girl.

"Are you ok?" Yang asks.

"Wonderful" says the mysterious girl.

"Will you like to get up?" Yang asks

"Yes"'she says as she get up like Shawn Micheals (wwe) everyone steps back I decided to use my vison to check her aura it's black "black that's never happened before" I said to myself.

"My name is Penny it's lovely to meet." Says Penny.

"Hello Penny I am Ruby." Says Ruby.

"I am Wiess." Says Wiess.

"Blake" says Blake.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asks as she gets hit in the stomach "I am Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Penny says again.

"You already said that" said Wiess.

"So I did" she says.

"Sorry for running in to you" Wiess says.

"See you friend" says Ruby as the leave.

I decided to go with them I do a leap of faith on some near by hay "who leaves all that hay." I ask to myself I am about to meet up with the group when Penny comes out of nowhere I decide to hiding in an alleyway.

"What did you call me?" she asks.

"Sorry I thought you didn't hear" Yang says.

"Not you her" Penny says as she walks up to Ruby I gave my pistol an aim it at Penny's head.

"Me oh- I mean- " Ruby says.

"You called me friend are we really friends?" Penny asks Ruby look at her group they give her the no sign.

"Yeah" Ruby says.

"Spectacular" says Penny "we can paint are nails, take about boys blah blah blah.

"Is that really how I was when you first met me?" Asks Ruby.

"No she is lost" Weiss says.

"So what are you doing in vale?" Asks Yang.

"I am here to fight in the festival I am combat ready." She says.

"Excuse me but how are going to fight?" Says Wiess.

"Says the one wearing a dress," says Blake.

"It's a combat skirt," says Weiss "Yeah" says Ruby as she gets a high five.

"Wait a minute so you know that monkey tailed rapscallion" says Wiess.

"The what?" says Penny confused?

"The filly fuanes fro the boat" says Wiess.

"Why do keep calling him that" says Blake.

" I am sorry do want to stop calling the trashcan as a trash can etc." says Wiess.

"So I can call you a bitch," I said as came out of the alleyway.

"How long were you there?" Says Wiess.

"Long enough" I said.

Weiss and Blake keep on arguing so we all head back to Beacon.

"So Bálor what were you doing in Vale" ask Ruby.

"Getting my friend a gift," I said.

"Cool" she said.

"So Ruby you wanted to talk to me" I ask her

"Yeah sit next to me in the airship so I can tell you" she says

"Ok" I say with a smile

She whispers to me

"Bálor I am sorry I didn't give you a change those ten years ago, Yang talk to me and told me how great you are and I just felled really bad about so…" I cut her off with me giving her a hug and crying on her shoulder

"Its ok Ruby I love you some much but I didn't have the balls to you" I said "lets be friend"

She nods

We all head back to the dorms I go to my dorm get the ice pick out and leave it in my safe.

"You got Riley her gift?" Asks Elizabeth.

"Yeah ice pick 7-5" I said.

" she will love them" Elizabeth said.

"What are you getting her?" I asked.

"It a surprise" she said.

I go to the bathroom change to my pjs and go to sleep in my bed.

1 watch?v=uMxkSqz_MoA


End file.
